Des Enfants
by Atsamy
Summary: Une fiction en quatre chapitres à propos de l'enfance de quatre personnages, pour qui tout n'a pas toujours été tout rose, ni pour autant tout noir. Une fiction à propos d'enfants qui auraient pu devenir bien des choses.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock. C'est une histoire en quatre chapitres qui relatent l'enfance de quatre personnages de la série Sherlock. Le premier chapitre est à propos de Mycroft Holmes. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à en venir à bout, mais le voilà ! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et à la BBC ; et non pas à moi. Malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**L'enfant qui rêvait déjà d'être roi**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mycroft est né, toute la famille Holmes avait été enchantée. Il n'était pas seulement le premier enfant de ses parents, il était aussi le premier neveu de ses oncles et tantes. Alors, lorsque Mycroft a dit son premier mot distinctement à l'âge de quatre mois, il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans l'entourage des Holmes qui n'était pas au courant. Il en fut de même lorsqu'il sut marcher à six mois et former des phrases complètes à quatorze. Très rapidement conscient de l'attention qu'il attirait lorsqu'il faisait une démonstration de son intelligence, Mycroft redoublait d'efforts. Il s'amusait à compter et réciter l'alphabet à l'endroit et à l'envers à dix-huit mois pour se faire complimenter, alors que c'était déjà un exercice facile pour lui.<p>

Au lieu de l'inscrire à l'école maternelle, Mr et Mrs Holmes engagèrent un professeur particulier. Quand ils lui expliquèrent que Mycroft était plus intelligent que la moyenne, ce dernier pris son air suffisant avant de rétorquer :

- J'ai l'habitude des enfants légèrement en avance, ce n'est rien que je ne connaisse pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sourire supérieur du précepteur s'était largement effacé, quand Mycroft l'avait repris sur la syntaxe de ses phrases pour la troisième fois. Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'un ton nettement hésitant de compter jusqu'à vingt, l'enfant leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

- Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant ? Ou êtes-vous simplement stupide ?

L'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se força à avoir l'air menaçant.

- Sache qu'à trois ans, tu es bien trop jeune pour te montrer condescendant à mon égard. Tu me dois le respect, et l'obéissance. Tes parents me payent afin que je t'enseigne des choses, et tu te dois de te montrer réceptif.

Mycroft leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- C'n'est pas parce que mes parents vous payent que je vous dois le respect. Vous faites exprès d'utiliser des mots que vous pensez que je ne comprends pas, pour essayer de m'impressionner, alors que vous êtes même pas prof, que vous avez pas de diplôme et que vous arnaquez mes parents. Vous avez menti à votre femme ; vous lui avez dit que vous veniez de grandes écoles pour l'impressionner.

- Que... Quoi...

- Vous êtes sans intérêt, déclara finalement Mycroft avant de se lever de son fauteuil et quitter la pièce.

L'adulte, ahuri, regarda l'enfant sortir de la pièce sans réussir à articuler un mot. Rouge comme une betterave, il sortit du salon dans l'intention de ramener les fesses de cet enfant odieux sur le fauteuil et déboula bruyamment dans la cuisine. Mycroft s'était volatilisé à l'extérieur, mais Mrs Holmes se tenait au centre de la pièce. Elle leva les sourcils, soucieuse.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mike ?

Le professeur se racla la gorge, leva le menton, et clama haut et fort à quel point Mycroft avait été orgueilleux et irrespectueux.

- Alors, finit-il, je veux bien généreusement vous offrir cette séance - et sachez que c'est la première fois que je le fais - mais je ne remettrai plus les pieds ici.

Il se drapa dans sa fausse dignité et quitta la maison. Mrs Holmes, furibonde, passa à Mycroft le premier et plus grand savon de sa vie. Surpris et indigné, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Il eut beau expliquer à sa mère que l'homme était un imposteur, elle continua à crier. Mycroft sanglota jusqu'au soir, et ne s'arrêta qu'en s'endormant.

Se promettant de ne plus jamais déclencher la colère de sa maman, l'enfant avait retenu la leçon de diplomatie. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il savait qu'il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait à haute voix. Il ne devait pas laisser entendre qu'il s'ennuyait ou que les autres étaient stupides. Il fallait qu'il garde ses déductions pour lui. Mycroft se força a être aussi attentif et humble envers ses prochains précepteurs que ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il apprit la lecture en quelques mois, puis s'appliqua à lire l'ensemble de la bibliothèque de ses parents pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il travailla le plus possible, pour ne pas avoir une seule seconde de vide. Mrs Holmes lui enseigna les bases des mathématiques. Il réclamait continuellement de nouveaux ouvrages à ses parents qui, fiers de l'intelligence de leur fils, s'empressaient de satisfaire sa soif de s'instruire.

Lorsqu'il eut six ans, Mycroft attaqua le programme de mathématiques enseigné au collège, et Mr et Mrs Holmes prirent peur, se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

- Mike chéri, commença Mrs Holmes d'un ton hésitant alors qu'il était plongé dans un essai de Montaigne.

Le jeune garçon releva aussitôt de grands yeux attentifs.

- Oui maman ? Répondit-il d'une voix fluette.

- Ton père et moi pensons que tu travailles trop.

Mycroft fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'on peut trop travailler ?

- Quand on a six ans, oui, mon chéri, murmura sa mère. Il n'y a pas des jeux, ou des activités que tu voudrais faire ?

- A quoi est-ce que tu fais référence lorsque tu dis ça ? Demanda Mycroft avec toute la candeur du monde.

- Dessiner... Ou encore te promener dehors. Mike, tu ne sors jamais, tu ne vas jamais voir le soleil...

- Mais maman ! Protesta l'enfant. C'est sans aucun intérêt !

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

L'enfant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il y a bien quelque chose...

Une semaine plus tard, Mr et Mrs Holmes s'endettèrent jusqu'au cou. Une autre semaine plus tard, un magnifique piano trônait à l'étage du foyer Holmes, devant un Mycroft fou de joie qui étreignait tendrement sa mère.

L'enfant mit six mois à apprendre à lire les partitions. Cela avait été particulièrement frustrant pour lui. Le piano avait essuyé un certain nombre d'insultes courroucées de la part de Mycroft, mais il avait fini par maîtriser la technique, qui n'était pas encore parfaite. Malgré sa colère, l'enfant adorait cette situation. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>- Mycroft, appela son père depuis le rez-de chaussée. Viens voir.<p>

L'enfant descendit les escaliers rapidement. Ses parents se tenaient droits, la main de son père autour de la taille de sa mère. Ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire éclatant dont Mycroft n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause. C'était frustrant.

- On a quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- C'est évident, vu votre posture, marmonna l'enfant.

- Dans six mois... Commença sa mère.

- Tu auras... Continua son père.

- J'aurais quoi ? Dépêchez vous, j'ai une partition à...

- Un petit frère ou une petite soeur, termina sa mère.

- ... travailler... Quoi ?

Décontenancé, Mycroft fixa ses parents avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... Pourquoi faire ?

Son père éclata de rire. L'enfant supposa qu'il trouvait sa réaction illégitimement drôle.

- Mais, parce que nous en avons envie, répondit-il.

- Mais... Souffla Mycroft, je pensais que, enfin...

Comme il était frustrant de ne pas savoir s'exprimer. Il baissa la tête et continua.

- N'ai-je pas été un enfant plus que satisfaisant ?

Sincèrement surpris, Mr et Mrs Holmes se regardèrent.

- Mais enfin Mike, qu'est ce qui te prend exactement ? Demanda sa mère.

Mycroft avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je pensais que je vous suffisais. Est-ce que je t'ai déçu, maman ?

- Mais enfin ! S'exclama Mrs Holmes en s'agenouillant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu nous fais-là, Mike ? Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Nous ne te remplaçons pas par un autre bébé, nous avons simplement décidé d'élever deux enfants.

- Nous vous aimerons tous les deux à égalité, marmonna son père. Arrête de pleurer Mycroft, ça n'a aucun sens.

L'enfant ravala ses larmes et se dégagea des bras de sa mère. Il se promit deux choses. De ne plus jamais se laisser aller à être faible au point de pleurer comme un gamin, et que ce frère - cette sœur - cette chose qui s'invitait dans sa vie ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville ; jamais.

* * *

><p>・<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mycroft eut sept ans, l'âge de raison comme le lui avait claironné son père, il reçut une quantité presque indécente de cadeaux de la part de toute la famille. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu pour ses sept ans était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer à haute voix, même seul : que cette chose dans le ventre de maman disparaisse...<p>

Sherlock naquit une quinzaine de jours trop tôt. Il prit sa mère par surprise alors qu'elle donnait un cours de mathématiques à Mycroft. Ce dernier décida d'étudier la portée symbolique de ce fait pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maternité. Concrètement, c'est-à-dire qu'il bouda dans son coin pendant une heure sans adresser la parole à personne. Mr Holmes et Mycroft attendirent, l'un inquiet et l'autre blasé, dans une salle d'attente à l'hôpital. Le petit garçon se sentit affligé que son géniteur se sente obligé de lui faire la conversation alors qu'il était dans un état de bouderie de niveau huit - au moins.

Une infirmière fit son apparition dans la salle.

- Félicitations monsieur, c'est un garçon, et il est en excellente santé !

Le visage de Mr Holmes passa par toute une variété de couleurs et d'expressions. L'infirmière poursuivit.

- Nous nous sommes trompés à l'échographie, toutes nos excuses. Cela arrive rarement...

Mr Holmes éclata de rire et se précipita dans la chambre. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Ce ne serait pas une petite sœur, mais un petit frère ; et alors ?

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôpital, il se trouva face à sa mère, en sueur et le souffle court, qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Son père versa quelques larmes.

- C'est fichu pour Enola, déclara Mrs Holmes en riant. On avait dit Sherlock pour un garçon ?

- Sherlock, approuva Mr Holmes.

Après une séance de câlins qui réconcilia une fois encore les yeux de Mycroft avec le plafond, les parents finirent par déposer leur nouveau-né dans le berceau. Alors que ses parents étaient en grande conversation, Mycroft s'en approcha doucement. De si près, Sherlock avait encore plus l'air d'une petite chose fragile. Pâle et incroyablement petit. Sans prévenir, il ouvrit de grands yeux bleu-vert très clairs sur son grand frère. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose frémir dans sa poitrine. Intrigué, il approcha sa main du bébé, et posa tout doucement un doigt sur son front, avant de le faire glisser sur son nez. Le petit enroula les doigts de sa main droite sur le doigt de Mycroft, qui sentit son cœur vriller. Quelque chose comme de l'émotion. Ses yeux fichés dans ceux de son petit frère, il eut d'un seul coup l'envie irrationnelle de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais faire, par précaution.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il très doucement. Mais je te déteste quand même.

Quand son petit frère daigna le lâcher, il s'éloigna à nouveau. Aucun risque que Sherlo... Que cette chose empiète sur sa vie. Vraiment trop petit, trop fragile et trop adorable pour être dangereux.

Sherlock eut son premier rire très tôt. Il babillait peu, mais riait souvent. Pendant que Mycroft continuait sa propre progression dans la vie, Sherlock entamait la sienne et, dès que leur parents avaient le dos tourné, Mycroft se moquait de lui.

- C'est à ton âge que j'ai dit mon premier mot, et toi tu ne prononces même pas une syllabe correctement. J'ai vraiment un frère idiot...

Dans ces cas-là, le mini-Sherlock fixait son frère avec ses grands yeux bleu-verts cerclés de cils anormalement longs, et ce dernier prenait cette expression pour de l'incompréhension. Mais il ne pouvait pas se moquer très longtemps, car la vue adorable de son frère à la bouille ronde, aux boucles noirs, aux grands yeux et à la bouche en cœur l'attendrissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Mais le lendemain, il recommençait.

- Tu es l'être le plus stupide que je connaisse. Tu n'as donc aucune envie de savoir parler ? Tu n'essaies même pas. Tu veux rester muet toute ta vie ?

Comme pour le contredire, Sherlock éclatait de rire et Mycroft le réprimandait.

- Tu ne dois jamais rire quand je te parle ! Tu comprends ?

Sherlock baissait la tête en faisant la moue.

Les mois passèrent. Le petit ne faisait toujours pas mine de vouloir prononcer son premier mot, ni même d'essayer, et Mycroft rayonnait. Il ne marchait toujours pas. Et n'essayait pas non plus. Quand Mr et Mrs Holmes essayaient de le placer debout, il restait en équilibre quelques secondes, étendait les bras, puis s'asseyait, très doucement.

Sherlock approchait les trois ans, et Mycroft les dix. Le premier ne savait toujours pas parler ni marcher, à l'inquiétude de ses parents et à l'incompréhension de tous les spécialistes.

Le plus grand, dans sa chambre, alors qu'il étudiait à son bureau, entendit une petite voix aiguë dire tout doucement :

- Hééhooo...

Il leva aussitôt le nez pour apercevoir Sherlock debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit à marcher en direction de son grand frère, puis courir, avant de trébucher et de se rattraper à la jambe de Mycroft. Ce dernier, souriant malgré lui, prit son frère dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux. La boutade qu'il pensait à lancer (un genre de "ce n'est pas trop tôt !") mourut sur ses lèvres quand Sherlock le coupa :

- Mycroft, regarde ! Je sais marcher !

Le sang se glaça dans la poitrine de l'aîné. Il venait de dire...

- Que... Et... Tu sais parler, aussi !

- Oui ! Je me suis entraîné très très longtemps dans ma tête ! J'ai réussi, dis ?

Mycroft ferma les yeux. C'était impossible de se mettre à parler d'un seul coup, comme ça, juste parce qu'on estime qu'on peut parfaitement y arriver... Non ? L'aîné eut le choix entre deux marches à suivre, et choisit la perfide.

- Encore pas mal d'efforts à faire, mon cher frère.

Déçu, le petit descendit des genoux de son aîné et sortit de la chambre. Mycroft prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, assommé à l'idée que ce bébé ait attendu d'être sûr de parler et marcher correctement avant d'essayer. Pourtant, à partir de ce moment, Sherlock évita de parler beaucoup en présence de son grand frère, apeuré à l'idée de mal formuler ses phrases et de se faire railler.

Le quotidien des Holmes se profila de cette manière, Mycroft jalousant Sherlock qui lui, de son côté, admirait son frère et cherchait à l'imiter, au grand dam de ce dernier.

- Mais il ne sait même pas lire ! Protestait Mycroft quand son petit frère voulait lui emprunter un livre pour faire semblant d'être aussi plongé dedans que pouvait l'être l'aîné.

Mais Mrs Holmes ne se démontait pas, et faisait peu de cas des protestations de son fils.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>Le jour des trois ans de Sherlock, toute la famille s'était réunie : oncles, tantes, ainsi que des cousins et une cousine plus jeune encore que Sherlock. Mycroft fanfaronna sur ses nombreuses connaissances toute la journée, et monopolisa beaucoup la parole et l'attention. Pour contrer ses efforts, son petit frère se lança dans une série de déductions très simplettes qui firent ricaner Mycroft, mais qui impressionna la galerie. Ces gens étaient-ils donc encore plus bêtes et dupes qu'ils n'y paraissaient ?<p>

Lorsqu'un oncle demanda à Sherlock ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard, il répondit :

- Plus tard, je veux être pirate !

Une exclamation de mépris s'éleva de l'autre bout de la table, où se trouvait l'aîné. Mrs Holmes lança à son fils un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il était temps qu'il se taise. Malgré cela, l'enfant se sentit obligé de se justifier :

- Mais c'est ridicule !

- Mycroft, murmura Mrs Holmes sur un ton menaçant.

- Si tu n'étais pas pirate, continua le même oncle, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais être, plus tard ?

Le petit prit un instant de réflexion, sourit et répondit :

- Plus tard je serai Mycroft !

L'assemblée fit un "aaw" ému, et l'aîné leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme cela. Les membres de la famille Holmes s'extasiaient à tour de rôle à propos de Sherlock. Mais Mycroft remarqua que son frère commençait à s'agacer du comportement de la famille, et il trouva la tournure que prenaient les événements assez intéressante.

- Tata, commença un Sherlock cassant sans vraiment vouloir l'être. Il faut arrêter. Un débile en aurait fait autant. J'ai fait quelque chose de simple. Même toi tu aurais pu le voir.

En voyant le joli visage figé de sa tante se décomposer, l'aîné eut très envie de rire. Il se contint et adressa à son petit frère un clin d'œil complice. Flatté et ravi de l'attention que lui portait soudainement son grand frère, le petit monstre continua sur sa lancée.

- D'ailleurs tata, il faudrait aussi être un idiot pour ne pas remarquer pour l'affaire du jardinier ! Est-ce que tonton le sait, que tu fais des bisous au jardi... Mycroft !

Ivre de rage, la tante Holmes avait levé le bras pour frapper Sherlock, dans le but de le faire taire. Instinctivement, le plus jeune avait crié le nom de son frère, qui n'avait cependant pas attendu d'être appelé pour saisir le bras de la femme.

- Lâche-moi ! Piailla la femme. Sale gamin ! Vous êtes tous les deux des... des... des saloperies pourries gâtées !

Mycroft lâcha sa tante, mais se plaça néanmoins instinctivement devant Sherlock. Un silence de plomb s'éternisait dans la pièce.

- J'ai à faire, lâcha la tante Holmes. Bien le bonjour.

Elle s'empressa de sortir, suivie par son mari, tous deux pâles comme des linges. Après quelques secondes, Mrs Holmes lança d'un ton enjoué sans conviction :

- Quelqu'un reprendra bien un peu de gâteau ?

- Viens par là, petit frère, murmura l'aîné Holmes.

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna dehors, puis dans un chemin de campagne. Ils se lâchèrent la main, et Sherlock entreprit de sauter dans toutes les flaques d'eau, ce qui fit soupirer son grand frère. Mycroft finit par parler.

- Mon cher frère, il va te falloir apprendre la diplomatie.

Un silence s'installa.

- Explique diplomatie, lança le plus jeune sans buter une seule fois sur une syllabe du mot compliqué.

- Faire preuve de diplomatie, c'est chercher à ne pas vexer les gens, ce qui tourne leur opinion à ton avantage. Pour cela, tu ne dois pas toujours dire la vérité ou exposer leurs secrets. Par exemple, tout à l'heure, tu avais le droit de montrer à tout le monde que tu pouvais déduire des choses mais, tu n'as pas fait preuve de diplomatie en insinuant qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, et en exposant au grand jour son adultère.

Un autre silence s'installa.

- Tu as tout compris ?

- ... Oui.

Mycroft lut en Sherlock comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu n'as pas tout compris. Ne cherche pas à faire le malin. C'est moi le plus malin.

Le plus jeune ne se vexa pas et acquiesça.

- Explique opinion, insinuant, et adultère.

- Oh seigneur, si on ne peut vraiment pas y couper...

Ils discutèrent tout l'après-midi, et Mycroft s'évertua à expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait à son petit frère. Le jour était tombé depuis longtemps quand Mrs Holmes les rattrapa en criant.

- Où étiez vous passés ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Vous avez mis la fête en pagaille, et vous avez totalement disparu ! Qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête ?

Les garçons suivirent leur mère la tête baissée, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours puis les mois suivants se passèrent de manière similaire. Les frères discutaient ensemble, Sherlock s'évertuait à comprendre le monde, Mycroft le lui expliquait. Mais dès lors qu'il semblait trop comprendre ou trop raisonner, l'aîné se rétractait et rappelait à son petit frère qu'il était stupide et sans intérêt. D'autres jours, les frères se prêtaient à des concours de déduction qui terminaient systématiquement mal.

Mycroft et Sherlock sortaient se promener pour déduire la vie des gens qui marchaient dehors. Ou, lorsqu'il pleuvait, ils se contentaient de déduire la vie des anciens propriétaires de tous les objets qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Cependant, au moindre désaccord, à la moindre exclamation de mépris et de suffisance de la part de Mycroft, ou encore à la moindre victoire de Sherlock, leur jeu se terminait avec des cris de la part du plus jeune et des phrases rabaissantes et acerbes de la part du plus âgé. La conclusion de tout cela les laissait, en règle générale, chacun dans leur chambre après un savon de la part de leur mère.

Dans ces cas là, par le mur de leur chambre, Mycroft pouvait entendre Sherlock murmurer "ouvre ta porte". Mycroft s'exécutait, et remarquait que la porte de Sherlock était ouverte, elle aussi. Il ne lui demanda jamais pourquoi. Il comprenait que son petit frère ne supportait pas la solitude. Il se contentait de laisser sa porte ouverte et de rouler des yeux en soupirant suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entende. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Mycroft sentait et devinait son frère faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre, pris par l'image mentale de Sherlock essayant de se distraire avec tout ce qui était dans sa chambre, avant de commencer à chanter un air de son invention. Quelque chose comme do-ré-ré#fa-sol-do-si#...

- Sherlock, murmura Mycroft pour ne pas se faire entendre par Maman. Sherlock, pour l'amour du ciel, _tais-toi _! Ou alors ferme ta porte, pour que je t'entende moins. Aucune logique... Enfant stupide.

Un court silence régna puis Sherlock reprit son air, quelque chose comme do-si#-si-la-si-la... Mycroft ferma sa porte en entendant les pas de sa mère dans l'escalier, puis entendit sa mère ordonner à son idiot de petit frère de fermer sa porte. Il le fit.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>La première fois que Mycroft regretta vraiment sa conduite envers son frère, ce fut lors d'un après-midi pluvieux.<p>

Mycroft savait qu'il était plus intelligent que son frère. Il savait que, quand il avait trois ans, il était capable de meilleures déductions que celle de son frère. Il n'avait jamais douté de la stupidité de son frère, ni de son incapacité à le dépasser en quoi que ce soit.

Mais un jour, Mycroft s'ennuyait, comme n'importe quel autre jour. Il travaillait sur un morceau au piano particulièrement ardu, sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais ce jour là, il le réussissait particulièrement bien. L'aîné Holmes souriait triomphalement, tout en étant conscient que son petit frère avait ouvert sa porte pour l'écouter. Lui dans la réussite, et son petit frère dans sa jalousie, assistant à son succès. Magnifique.

- Tu peux venir ici si tu veux, Sherlock, déclara-t-il sur le ton le plus léger, amical et innocent possible.

Il entendit des petits pas d'enfants. Il devinait les rouages tourner dans la tête du plus petit, Sherlock cherchant à savoir si son grand frère le faisait venir pour être gentil avec lui où pour le railler. C'était grisant.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer ? Demanda Mycroft avec beaucoup de condescendance dans le regard.

Sherlock acquiesça vivement.

- Alors, murmura-t-il en se levant. Viens. Assieds-toi là. Tu dois mettre tes doigts comme ça - non, comme ça, enfant stupide... Voilà. Tu vois cette partition : ça, ça s'appelle une clé de sol, et ça une clé de fa. Le sol se trouve sur cette ligne, et le fa sur cette ligne...

Il était presque possible de voir les grands yeux cerclés de grands cils de Sherlock enregistrer les données.

- Et ça, murmura Sherlock, ça veut dire que ça va deux fois plus vite ?

- Oui, ce sont des croches... Et là des demi-croches. Et...

Mais Mycroft se tut, horrifié. Sherlock venait d'appuyer de la main gauche sur les premières touches indiquées par la partition. Extrêmement concentré, il appuya délicatement sur les touches de la main droite, pour jouer la mélodie. Beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne devrait, mais il joua la première ligne de la partition sans erreur.

- Arrête ! Hurla Mycroft.

Surpris, l'enfant sursauta et se tourna vers son grand frère, avec de grands yeux, immobile. Mycroft avait le cœur tordu par la jalousie. Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à jouer du piano, lorsqu'il avait eu deux fois l'âge actuel de son petit frère.

- Tu... Tu le fais mal. Arrête de jouer, si c'est pour mal faire !

Sherlock eut l'air peiné, l'espace d'un instant, puis un éclair de défi traversa ses yeux. Il ignora superbement son frère, puis se reconcentra sur la partition. Il avait visiblement saisi toute la logique du langage musical, et continua de jouer, très lentement. Il tenta d'accélérer, fit une faute, se corrigea, et reprit doucement. Mycroft observait le tout, impuissant, et littéralement vert de jalousie.

- Sherlock, papa et maman vont être très en colère, car tu joues très mal ! Tu fais beaucoup de fautes, tu ne respectes pas les temps... Hé, mais arrête de jouer quand je te parle ! Regarde moi et écoute moi !

Sherlock tourna la tête vers Mycroft avec un regard de pur défi, qui aurait presque fait peur. Sans s'arrêter de jouer. Le grand frère eut un mouvement de recul. Il sentait peu à peu la colère et la panique monter.

- Je-je t'ai dit d'ARRÊTER Sherlock ! Ne cherche pas à faire le malin, c'est MOI le plus malin, tu m'entends ?

Dans un accès de rage, Mycroft referma violemment le piano, et Sherlock retira vivement ses mains. Juste à temps. Le grand frère faillit avoir un accès de culpabilité, juste avant que Sherlock, les larmes aux yeux, repose sa main droite sur le piano refermé.

- Laa, chanta-t-il d'une voix fluette pour remplacer le piano.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire larmoyant, mais néanmoins insolent. Il fixait son frère tout en déplaçant ses doigts sur les touches invisibles, tout en chantant la mélodie sans se tromper une seule fois.

- Laa, la-la-la, la-laa...

Ivre de colère, Mycroft brandit sa main, et donna une monumentale gifle à Sherlock. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation étouffée, tomba du tabouret, et se cogna la tête sur le sol.

- Ah-aïe !..

La joue bouffie, il leva de grands yeux larmoyant vers Mycroft qui le fixait, tremblant, les poings fermés. Le plus grand remarqua que son petit frère luttait ardemment mais vainement contre les larmes. Elles coulèrent lentement sur les joues de Sherlock, qui essaya d'étouffer un sanglot.

- Toi, murmura presque Mycroft sur un ton empli de colère et de haine, tu es d'un orgueil... Un orgueil impossible. Tu... Tu es un idiot. Tu-tu essaies de me ridiculiser, mais tu n'y arriveras jamais. Je te déteste... Oh, comme je te déteste ! J'ai essayé de te trouver un quelconque intérêt, réellement, j'ai essayé très fort de ne pas te trouver ennuyeux; mais le fait est que tu n'as rien d'intéressant. Tu n'avais aucune... aucune raison de venir au monde !

Sherlock continuait de sangloter misérablement par terre en fixant Mycroft. Il porta lentement une main à sa joue rougie, puis se releva et courut dans sa chambre. Il pleura beaucoup, et très fort. Mais il ne ferma pas la porte. Mycroft ferma la sienne cependant. Sa mère lui passa le pire savon de sa vie, mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien comparé à sa propre culpabilité.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sherlock ne chercha pas à faire de concours de déduction avec Mycroft, ni ne lui demandait de lui expliquer le monde. Cependant, il continuait de laisser sa porte ouverte pour laisser entrer dans sa chambre un peu de la présence de Mycroft. Et il se tenait loin du piano. Mycroft ne chercha pas à s'excuser verbalement. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour cela, et il était définitivement hors de question de s'abaisser pour son petit frère.<p>

Un jour, Mr et Mrs Holmes invitèrent quelques amis à dîner. Mrs Holmes avait briefé ses deux fils : hors de question de faire la moindre déduction, _la moindre_, ou ils découvriraient à quel point elle était capable de s'énerver. Hors de question de se disputer. Hors de question de manquer de respect à n'importe lequel des invités. Hors de question de frimer de quelque manière que ce soit à propos de leur culture, leurs prouesses intellectuelles ou quoi qu'ils soient capables ou incapables de faire.

Pendant le dîner, Mycroft s'ennuya à mourir. Tout le monde était stupide. Tout le monde sans intérêt. Il demanda le plus poliment possible la permission de sortir de table. On la lui accorda et Sherlock le suivit. Alors que les frères se promenaient silencieusement dehors, dans la nuit, le plus jeune prit la parole.

- Mycroft...

- Mh ?

- Pourquoi...

Sherlock avait visiblement du mal à formuler sa question. L'aîné le trouva stupide, mais garda cette remarque pour lui.

- Pourquoi les adultes sont... Stupides ? Je veux dire... Moi. Tu dis que je suis stupide. Et je suis stupide par rapport à toi. Mais souvent, les adultes sont stupides... Encore plus que moi. Et je voulais savoir... Enfin...

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Est-ce qu'on devient stupide en devenant un adulte ?

Mycroft resta silencieux, en cherchant une réponse. Il s'était posé la même question, et n'avait pas la réponse. Sherlock continua.

- J'ai demandé ça à maman. Elle m'a dit qu'on ne devient pas stupide en grandissant, mais que lorsqu'on est stupide, on reste stupide. Mais je ne la crois pas... Regarde tous les adultes. Je veux dire... Si on devient moins intelligent, toi tu deviendras comme papa et maman mais moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je serai. Je voudrais être toi.

Mycroft réfléchit un certain temps.

- Je n'ai pas réellement la réponse à cette question. Je n'ai pas observé de baisse de mes capacités intellectuelles, au contraire. L'avenir nous le dira.

Les frères continuèrent de marcher en silence.

- Mycroft ?..

- Mh ?

- Explique... Le vide.

Mycroft comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Ce que tu appelles le vide, c'est l'ennui.

- Explique l'ennui, répondit le plus jeune du tac-au-tac.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ressentirais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me figurais que les gens stupides ne le ressentaient pas, répliqua Mycroft sincèrement.

Un silence.

- L'ennui. C'est lorsque tes capacités intellectuelles ne sont pas assez stimulées. Lorsqu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant, et que cela te frustre. Tu as besoin de...

- De remplir le temps quand le temps est vide ? Demanda timidement Sherlock, vaguement conscient de dire quelque chose de sans doute stupide.

A sa grande surprise, Mycroft répondit simplement :

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Un autre silence.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être seul, continua Mycroft.

Un très long silence.

- Je vais te paraître stupide mais...

- Tu me parais toujours stupide.

- Est-ce que je... tu... peux... Rah !

Sherlock renonça rageusement à formuler le concept difficile avec des mots et enlaça son frère, en posant sa tête contre son torse. Mycroft, après une hésitation, serra son petit frère dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il tellement doucement que Sherlock ne l'entendit pas. Mais je te déteste quand même.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>- Maman ?<p>

- Mhoui, Mike ?

Mrs Holmes leva la tête vers son fils de maintenant onze ans et demie.

- Il faut faire quelque chose à propos de Sherlock, commença-t-il prudemment.

- Quelque chose à propos de Sherlock ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je le suspecte d'être anormalement paniqué à l'idée d'être seul. Il est sans doute atteint d'érémitophobie, et, peut-être qu'une thérapie pourrait l'aider à ne plus avoir de problème par rapport à...

- Mike, soupira Mrs Holmes. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sherlock n'aime pas être seul et il faut y remédier. Mais pas de cette manière. Il faut qu'il voie d'autres gens et qu'il aie des amis.

Malgré la grimace de dégoût de son fils, elle continua.

- Il n'est pas comme toi, Mike chéri. Je crois qu'il en a réellement besoin. Cela fait un certain temps que je pense à vous inscrire tous les deux à l'école.

Mycroft eut un cri outragé, et verdit littéralement de peur.

- L'é-l'école ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, maman ? Maman ! Je ne veux pas fréquenter les autres ! Si ce... Cet endroit peut convenir à Sherlock, tant mieux pour lui, mais je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ça !

- Mike.

- Non c'est non, maman !

Mycroft se tint plus droit encore, pour appuyer ses propos. Mrs Holmes soupira.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour vous serez bien obligés de passer par là, l'un et l'autre. J'ai décidé d'inscrire Sherlock aux cours préparatoires pour ses cinq ans, car j'aimerais qu'il suive un cursus normal. Mais il n'acceptera jamais d'y aller si tu ne montres pas l'exemple. A ce moment là, vous irez à l'école tous les deux.

Mycroft déglutit.

- Pourquoi tout doit toujours tourner autour de cet enfant idiot ?

- Mike.

- Mycroft, maman.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quelque chose comme ça.

Un silence d'installa. Mrs Holmes reprit.

- Pour en revenir au problème de solitude de Sherlock, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Le sourire de maman Holmes réapparut alors qu'elle expliqua son idée à un Mycroft plus que sceptique.

Une semaine plus tard, Mr Holmes rentrait à la maison avec un carton dans les bras. Mrs Holmes appela ses enfants. Mycroft gardait un air digne, et Sherlock une mine curieuse.

- C'est pour toi, Sherlock, annonça fièrement leur père en tendant le carton au garçon de quatre ans.

Sincèrement étonné, Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux. A peine essaya-t-il de poser les mains sur le carton qu'une boule de poils s'en échappa en jappant et posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules d'un Sherlock sidéré. Il tomba à la renverse sous le poids du chiot qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

- Barbe rousse, remarqua-t-il en voyant les quelques poils roux dans la fourrure du chien, qui formaient une adorable barbiche.

Tout joyeux, le chiot remua la queue et lécha le visage de l'enfant. Contre toute attente, il se mit à éclater de rire comme lorsqu'il était bébé. Après quelques instants, il se dégagea et le chien se mit à courir partout.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire faisant s'illuminer son visage.

- C'est un peu grâce à Mycroft, lui glissa sa mère.

C'était faux, mais elle avait l'intention de diminuer la fréquence des disputes entre ses fils.

- Merci Mycroft ! Murmura le jeune garçon avec le sourire.

- Tu sais, Sherlock... Tu devrais quand même faire attention. Reste en dehors de tout, lança-t-il mystérieusement.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas envie de chercher à comprendre, et emmena Barberousse se promener dans les chemins de campagne.

* * *

><p>·<p>

* * *

><p>- Mike ! Appela Mrs Holmes, un soir d'août pluvieux.<p>

Sherlock avait cinq ans, Mycroft en avait douze. L'aîné Holmes avait continué à se cultiver le plus possible, à s'améliorer au piano, et nourrissait maintenant l'ambition d'entrer au gouvernement. Il estimait qu'il en avait largement les capacités, mais maudissait le temps qui ne s'écoulait pas assez vite. On n'entre pas au gouvernement à douze ans.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou vexé que son petit frère passe plus de temps avec son chien qu'avec lui. Sherlock était parti chercher par lui-même des explications sur le monde avec Barberousse, et ils rentraient parfois tard le soir, couvert de boue ou d'écorce d'arbre. Il ne fermait toujours pas sa porte - sauf ordre impératif de sa mère - mais il cessait de tourner en rond en s'ennuyant.

- Mycroft ! Insista la mère Holmes en s'approchant des escaliers, sans pour autant monter.

Mycroft, occupé à lire dans sa chambre, déduisit du comportement de sa mère qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander un énième service ménager - sinon elle aurait crié plus fort et à intervalles plus courtes - mais elle voulait avoir une discussion probablement barbante avec lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Sherlock soit témoin de cette conversation, sinon elle s'insinuerait de manière ennuyeuse dans sa chambre sans rien demander. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'une chose. Une horrible chose. Une crise inévitable de niveau dix.

Lorsqu'il descendit la mort dans l'âme pour la conversation avec sa mère, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir gênée.

- Tu nous as inscrits à l'école. Moi et Sherlock.

La Maman Holmes hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Conversation close.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Mycroft était malheureux. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il avait peur d'aller à l'école. La solitude lui allait très bien, et il était franchement anxieux à l'idée qu'une tierce personne lui impose un rythme de travail. La seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu le sourire, c'était de penser à la future conversation entre Maman et Sherlock.

C'était pendant un repas, un midi. Le père Holmes avait engagé la conversation avec Sherlock.

- Tu te souviens de l'école ? On en avait déjà parlé. L'endroit où des précepteurs apprennent des choses à toute une classe d'enfants.

Sherlock hocha la tête, pas extrêmement intéressé par la présente conversation.

- Eh bien, ajouta Mrs Holmes d'une voix anxieuse. Mycroft et toi irez à l'école. Il entrera au collège, et toi tu iras en cours préparatoire.

Mycroft savoura l'air de surprise dubitative sur le visage de Sherlock. Mais la suite fut inattendue.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS !

On aurait dit que l'enfant venait d'exploser. Il avait bondit debout sur sa chaise, les poings en l'air, un air extatique sur le visage. Avant que les trois autres Holmes ne comprennent, Sherlock sauta au sol en éclatant de rire et fit le tour de la table pour embrasser ses parents.

- Merci !

Un autre éclat de rire.

- Barberousse !

Un autre.

- Barberousse, je vais à l'école !

Des aboiements joyeux et d'autres éclats de rire laissèrent des parents Holmes agréablement surpris et souriants, et un Mycroft profondément dégoûté.

Mycroft passa les derniers jours de ses vacances à pester contre la lubie de sa mère, et contre la joie infondée de son débile de petit frère. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était hautement énervant. Il passait son temps à chantonner d'un ton joyeux des mélodies qu'il inventait, jouait avec son chien dehors, revenait avec des pieds plein de terre, se faisait disputer par leur mère; mais même cela n'entamait pas la bonne humeur de Sherlock. Il sifflait, chantait, riait, annonçait d'un ton joyeux qui horripilait Mycroft qu'il allait jouer dehors, il courait partout, débordait d'énergie, et apparaissait pour son frère encore plus débile et stupide que son chien. Le chien lui-même avait l'air influencé par la joie de son jeune maître, et se montrait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Mycroft en aurait sangloté de consternation, s'il ne s'était pas promis de ne plus jamais pleurer.

Le matin du premier septembre, si l'aîné des enfants Holmes se serait suicidé plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, il était mort de trouille. Il bridait souvent ses sentiments par fierté, mais là, _là_, l'idée de soudainement se retrouver au milieu d'autres... gens... lui retournait l'estomac. Et la litanie bruyante de Sherlock (je vais à l'école je vais à l'école Barberousse c'est aujourd'hui je vais à l'école aujourd'hui je vais aller à l'école) n'arrangeait strictement rien. Dans quel monde cette espèce d'inutile résidu de Holmes était-il censé être plus courageux que lui-même ? Sérieusement ?

- Mike, Sherlock, vous-êtes prêts ? Alors ?! Aboyait Maman.

Mycroft se tenait sobrement assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que son petit frère, l'uniforme à carreaux tout débraillé, courait un peu partout. Après une réprimande bien sentie, une rectification parfaite de l'uniforme du plus jeune et quelques autres cris, les quatre Holmes étaient en voiture. Les enfants, à l'arrière, ne se regardèrent presque pas du trajet, l'un mortifié, l'autre agitant ses jambes dans le vide. Une fois sur le parking du collège de Mycroft, ce dernier glissa à l'oreille de Sherlock :

- Pardonne ma manie de me répéter, cher frère. Mais je te conseille de rester en dehors des choses.

Un regard qui signifiait clairement "garde tes réflexions pour toi et laisse-moi tranquille" lui répondit depuis la petite bouille rebelle du plus jeune. Mycroft damna pour la énième fois la lueur d'insolence joyeuse dans les yeux de son frère, et descendit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'immense bâtiment gris. La panique monta au niveau dix. AU NIVEAU DIX.

Rien ne fut extrêmement intéressant, mise à part l'une des plus grandes surprises dans la vie de Mycroft.

L'étendue de la stupidité des gens.

Le jeune homme éprouva pour la première fois de sa vie une certaine difficulté à communiquer avec autrui. En effet, le reste des élèves semblait ne pas savoir comment former les phrases les plus simples correctement, comme si, à l'âge de deux ans, on les avait propulsés brusquement dans des corps d'adolescents. Cependant, ils semblaient tous se comprendre entre eux, ce qui instaura le doute en Mycroft : et si c'était lui qui était anormal ? Mais une vérification rapide auprès de la manière des professeurs de s'exprimer confirma à Mycroft que la débilité était bien le lot de ses camarades, et non le sien. Seule la jolie Karine Barton semblait vaguement moins idiote. Elle savait comment parler l'étrange langage des idiots, mais elle savait aussi parler anglais et additionner deux et deux. Dieu merci.

La prise de conscience de Mycroft de sa grande supériorité intellectuelle sur le reste du genre humain confirma son ambition de dominer un jour l'ensemble du gouvernement Britannique. Peut-être même le monde, un jour, qui sait ? Il s'en savait capable.

Malheureusement, cette prise de conscience remettait en cause la stupidité de son petit frère. Mais à ce niveau-là, il décida de ne surtout pas changer de comportement.

Mycroft rentra après une très ennuyeuse journée. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, après avoir effectué le trajet à pied, il trouva Sherlock assis à la table de la cuisine. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

- Cher frère, comment as-tu trouver l'école, que tu attendais tant ?

On aurait pu lire du sarcasme dans cette phrase, surtout venant de Mycroft, mais il s'agissait réellement d'une question dont le but était de s'intéresser.

Sherlock tourna lentement la tête vers son frère. Il avait de la boue dans les cheveux, les manches de son uniforme étaient déchirées, ainsi que son pantalon, laissant voir des genoux éraflés. Une rougeur s'affichait sur sa joue, et Mycroft devina qu'elle était du fait de leur mère, découvrant ce que son fils avait fait de ses vêtements. Mais le pire n'étaient ni les vêtements de Sherlock, ni la saleté sur ceux-ci. Le pire était son expression éteinte et vide, lasse, mature. En cet instant, il parut plus mature encore que son grand frère. Il baissa la tête et, sans un mot, se leva, frappa ses genoux pour appeler son chien, et, avec celui-ci, sortit de la maison.

La lueur d'insolence joyeuse avait totalement disparu.

* * *

><p>- Mycroft.<p>

- Sherlock, laisse-moi tranquille. Je travaille !

Mi-janvier. Sherlock avait tout juste six ans, et Mycroft en avait treize. L'aîné des Holmes avait attaqué le programme de géopolitique niveau université, et y était en ce moment même assidûment plongé.

- Mais, murmura le plus jeune, je voudrais jouer au pirate, mais Barberousse ne comprend pas mes directives. Ou alors on pourrait jouer aux déductions. On n'a pas joué aux déductions depuis longtemps.

- Et je suppose que Barberousse ne peut pas me remplacer à cet exercice.

- Non.

- Alors va jouer aux déductions tout seul.

- Mycroft, continua Sherlock dans un murmure inutile. Barberousse est parti bouder, je me suis disputé avec lui. Les parents ne sont pas à la maison.

Mycroft esquissa un sourire méprisant. Non seulement parce que cet enfant stupide était capable de se _disputer_ avec un _chien_, mais surtout à cause du fait que Sherlock avait toujours cette peur irrationnelle de la solitude. Celle qu'il n'osait jamais mentionner plus qu'à mi-mot.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Sherlock... Tu n'es pas supposé apprendre à lire, cette année, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Oh je t'en prie, ricana le plus jeune d'un ton vaguement méprisant. Je sais lire depuis longtemps.

L'aîné soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sherlock reprit sur un ton plus doux :

- Allez, s'te plaît.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mycroft, dans sa grandeur d'âme, avait rendu les armes. Après cinq autres minutes, des cris raisonnaient dans la maison.

- Aha, fidèle matelot, préparons nous à l'abordage ! Virez de bord ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Préparez les canons !

- Canons prêts.

- Canons prêts qui ?

- Sherlock, il est hors de question que je t'appelle capitaine.

- Trop tard, tu l'as dit ! Alors à l'abordaaaaage !

Les frères Holmes, l'un avec enthousiasme et l'autre avec une certaine lassitude, déboulèrent dans la chambre d'amis, vide - dans laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'entrer - et se ruèrent sur le lit pour arracher les couvertures.

- Prenez ça ! et ça ! Où avez-vous caché le trésor ? Piailla l'enfant.

- Regardez capitaine, il semble que les seuls trésors présents ici soient ces livres ! Pensez-vous que ce sont des leurres et qu'ils contiennent de l'or ?

Mycroft pensa qu'il faisait réellement des efforts pour distraire son petit frère, et qu'après ça il pouvait au moins s'attendre à ce que son petit frère fasse toutes les corvées pendant deux semaines. Après cette phrase, il s'avança vers les quelques livres empilés dans un coin, pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas un qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Après une minute, l'aîné se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment que son petit frère ne lui avait pas répondu. Relevant la tête, il le vit dans la contemplation fascinée d'un crâne humain, définitivement désintéressé du jeu.

- Pourquoi tu regardes cette chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est un vrai.

- Bien sûr que c'est un vrai, répliqua Mycroft d'un ton acerbe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sherlock prit le crâne dans ses mains avec une infinie douceur.

- Je me demande comment c'est, mourir, dit le petit garçon. Moi, je pense qu'on n'est plus rien. La maîtresse pense des choses débiles, comme aller dans les nuages ou aller dans un endroit avec des flammes, mais je ne sais pas où elle est allée chercher ce genre d'idioties...

C'était la première fois que Sherlock parlait de l'école.

- On sera tous des crânes et personne ne se rappellera de nous, continua-t-il. Et personne ne se rappellera de toi non plus, même avec tous les airs que tu te donnes.

Mycroft prit la mouche.

- On se rappellera plus de moi que de toi, en tout cas, petite chose stupide. Repose ça à sa place et refaisons le lit, sinon, on va se prendre un savon.

- Non, je vais prendre ça avec moi ! Je vais l'appeler Crâne.

- Comme toujours, tu fais preuve d'une imagination sidérante, petit frère.

Le reste de la journée fut étrange. Mycroft ne se concentra que moyennement sur sa géopolitique. Il pouvait entendre son espèce de débile de petit frère faire la conversation à son Crâne.

* * *

><p>Deux autres années passèrent. L'aîné des enfants Holmes apprit, après la diplomatie, l'art de la manipulation. Se rendant compte de sa supériorité sur les autres et du pouvoir qu'il pouvait en obtenir, il l'utilisait pour obtenir plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Mycroft passa ses A-levels à quinze ans*, et reçut les notes les plus excellentes du pays. Pendant ce temps-là, il s'était désintéressé de son petit frère, et depuis l'épisode du Crâne, les frères ne se fréquentèrent que quelques fois en tout, pour des séances de déductions. Mycroft s'évertuait à arrêter progressivement, se rendant compte que les capacités de son frère grimpaient de manière exponentielle.

Mycroft allait entrer à l'Université. Il allait quitter la maison des Holmes. Il allait vivre à Londres. Il allait de l'avant.

Dans cette perspective, il avait mis fin à l'idylle de maintenant quatorze mois avec Karine Barton. Cette dernière n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que Mycroft la quitterait avant l'Université. Il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'une copine restée loin. Mycroft était encore moins idiot. Il savait que la rupture avait fait de la peine à Karine. Mais il ne pouvait que la remercier de contenir ses jérémiades et tout accepter.

La veille de son départ, Mrs Holmes avait pleuré. Mr Holmes avait regardé son fils d'un air fier. Mais Mycroft oublia de les remercier pour financer ses études hors de prix. Ils faisaient leur devoir de parents, après tout. Il avait fait sa valise, en emmenant presque toutes les affaires qu'il avait à lui, en plaçant délicatement par dessus le parapluie que Karine lui avait offert.

Le jour de son départ, son petit frère lui adressa la parole.

- Alors tu pars enfin.

Mycroft se laissa détailler son petit frère du regard. Il avait grandi. Beaucoup. Et sa voix était posée. Beaucoup trop.

- Tu pars assouvir tes fantasmes démodés de domination du monde.

Un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je partais complètement de la famille aujourd'hui. Je ne fais que déménager.

- Oh, non. Tu l'as fait depuis longtemps, ça.

Un silence.

- N'oublie pas de rester en dehors de tout.

- Je me fiche de tes conseils. Je ne t'écoute pas. Tu ne me connais même pas.

"Huit ans, et déjà en crise d'adolescence ?" pensa sournoisement Mycroft, laissant échapper un léger sourire.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Sherlock qui avait deviné, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas en crise. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu m'as déjà laissé seul.

Un autre silence, encore plus inconfortable.

"Si tu savais comme tu te trompes, petit frère."

Mycroft s'avança, et serra la main de son petit frère. Celui-ci garda la tête baissée.

- D'accord, murmura Sherlock. Mais je te déteste.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Le reste de la journée eut un goût doux-amer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>* les A-levels sont l'équivalent britannique du Baccalauréat.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre sur Mycroft ! Si vous pouviez me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait réellement plaisir, que ce soit négatif ou positif, ça m'aidera et ce sera motivant de toute manière. =)<strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "L'enfant qui ne voulait pas être un soldat".**

(note : oui, je sais que Mycroft fait référence à un troisième Holmes dans le dernier épisode. Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je l'ai occulté par choix, car je n'ai pas eu envie de spéculer à son propos. Mycroft n'avait qu'à être plus précis, naméoh.)


End file.
